The present invention relates generally to an accessory for an apparatus for repairing and straightening vehicles, more particularly to a height extender, and most specifically to a height extender for use in an apparatus for repairing and straightening vehicles.
With the increasing sophistication of apparatus for repairing and straightening, faster repairing and straightening of damaged vehicles has been attained with less expenditures of time, labor, and energy. There is also an increasing need for accessories for use in such apparatus for repairing and straightening to further increase their ability to repair all types of vehicles having various types of damages and to further increase their range and efficiency to thus further reduce the time, labor, and effort required to repair and straighten vehicles.
Also such accessories should be easy to use without the need to strip away parts of the vehicle to be repaired in order to hold the vehicle for repairing and straightening.
Still further, such apparatus should be light in weight and of small size while maintaining sufficient strength to avoid damage, and still allow easy use thereof without the expenditures of large amounts of time and energy.
A special need has arisen for accessories for use in repairing high ground clearance vehicles such as small trucks, four wheel drives, and intermediate trucks. Previous known apparatus used in anchoring such vehicles has been very heavy and bulky, required extremely large amounts of energy and time to attach, and in many cases, demanded that vehicles be taken apart and stripped in order to be held for repair. Not only are these vehicles strongly built, but they are built higher off the ground to thereby require substantial holding devices.